


Sonríe

by AmericanPsycho122



Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanPsycho122/pseuds/AmericanPsycho122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick es un tímido fotógrafo, le encanta tomarle fotografías a la gente, sobre todo a su enamorado secreto: Pete Wentz. Aunque casi siempre lo haga sin que él se de cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonríe

La cafetería de la escuela estaba repleta, no quedaba espacio en ninguna mesa para almorzar. Pero en realidad no importaba, había olvidado mi almuerzo en la mañana, y lo único que había podido conseguir era medio sándwich que me devoré al instante.

Me encontraba recargado en una de las paredes cercanas a la máquina de sodas, al fondo del lugar, revisando mi cámara y borrando fotos que habían salido borrosas o que tenían algún defecto mínimo. Mis lentes caían al estar agachado, por lo que tenía que subírmelos a cada rato. Era irritante, pero me negaba a usar lentes de contacto, eran mucho más incómodos.

Aunque estaba distraído, pude notar que alguien se acercaba. Alcé la vista y vi cómo Joe se encontraba frente a mí comiendo una hamburguesa de carne con contenido desconocido.

-¿Trabajando en el anuario escolar?- bromeó mientras masticaba. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No, sólo reviso algunas cosas- contesté. Se puso a lado de mí, recargándose en la pared al igual que yo, y observó la pantalla, pero yo alcancé a apagarla antes.

-Algún día me dejaras verlas- decía mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa. 

-No lo creo, me siento mejor guardándolas para mí mismo- dije, para minutos después escuchar al timbre sonar, avisando que teníamos que ir a la siguiente clase. Guardé la cámara en mi mochila y me la colgué en el hombro-. Me tengo que ir, te veo en clase. 

Se despidió moviendo su mano llena de ketchup y me dirigí al salón de Matemáticas, al que el anterior nombrado llego siete. minutos después.

La maestra Tifanny se pasó hablando durante una hora sobre ecuaciones, equivalencias y otras cosas que no lograba entender, hasta que al fin decidió terminar de explicar y prefirió sentarse en su escritorio mientras "resolvíamos" una ecuación anotada en la pizarra, que parecía estar en otro idioma. Lo que la maestra no sabía era que toda la clase Joe me estuvo hablando de su "emocionante" aventura de camino a la escuela, en donde al parecer se encontró un calzón de hombre en un arbusto, prefería no tener detalles sobre eso.

La campana sonó y todos salimos de aquella clase de tortura, para ir a otra clase de tortura. Pero resultó que el maestro había faltado, y como era la última clase del día, decidí irme a la cancha del campus a pasar el rato. Cuando llegué, la cancha estaba realmente calmada, y eso se debía a que solo se encontraban tres chicos del club de ajedrez sentados en la parte central, el resto estaba vacío. Me senté en el primer asiento de las gradas, y lamentablemente mis pies apenas lograron tocar el suelo porque pues, soy una persona de baja estatura.

No había casi ruido, y era tranquilizante. Saqué mi cámara para encenderla y tomarle algunas fotografías a los pájaros que estaban en los arboles, nada bien hecho, sólo enfocarlos para desaburrirme. Al teminar, me di cuenta de que muchas de ellas eran inservibles. Las alas de los pájaros salieron borrosas en muchas de las fotografías, así que no tuve más opción que borrarlas.

Escuché voces cerca mío, un grupo de chicos se dirigían a la cancha donde yo me encontraba, pero a la zona alta. Eran los chicos populares de la escuela. Entre ellos había dos chicos que iban en mi clase de Química: Gerard Way y Andy Hurley. Casi nunca me hablaban, a excepción de cuando necesitaban un lápiz o me decían de cosas sin sentido.

Los demás chicos iban un grado delante del mío, entre ellos se encontraba Jack Barakat, lo había visto algunas veces en los pasillos de la escuela. Se rumoreaban muchas cosas sobre él, como que se había besado con un chico una vez, pero lo sorprendente era que aún así se daba a respetar. Era algo que no lograba entender, pero que de todas maneras no le daba mucha importancia, era mejor no entrometerme.

Un chico de cabello oscuro siempre estaba con ellos, de ojos marrones rodeados de delineador negro, su nombre era Pete Wentz, amigo de Barakat.

¿Cómo puedo explicar esto? Ah, déjenme pensarlo, pues, básicamente...

Ese chico me atraía.

Sé que era extraño. Casi nunca me acercaba a él, más que en mis clases de Historia, ya que se sentaba delante mío. Pero había algo que me llamaba la atención sobre él, quizás era su forma de vestir, o su facilidad al hablar, fuera lo que fuera, me ilusionaba cuando lo veía. Algunas veces era irritante, verlo con sus amigos, sintiéndose superior a los demás. Me daban ganas de besarlo mientras lo golpeaba.

Me escondí detrás de las gradas, apoyándome entre los asientos en la parte de atrás, sin que me vieran. Coloqué mi cámara en una de ellas, y la apunté en dirección al chico de ojos marrones. Mi cámara hizo click un par de veces, y las fotos se guardaron con las demás en mi galería. Otros click sonaron, y tal vez hubieran habido otros, pero la pantalla avisó que la memoria se había acabado, por suerte, siempre llevaba una extra conmigo.

Puse la cámara en mi pierna, recargandola en mi estomago, y como contorsionista, moví mi brazo hasta mi mochila trasera, buscando la memoria y guardando la otra en el bolsillo de enfrente. Por un mili segundo, sentí mi cámara caerse al suelo. Solté todo lo que tenía e intente sujetarla antes de que cayera, pero antes de la mía, otra mano la sujeto. Esa mano tenía un dueño. Cuando pasé mi vista por un brazo que me resultaba vagamente familiar, mis ojos llegaron hasta la cara de un chico al que si conocía, Pete.

-¿Esto es tuyo, enano?- preguntó, mientras movía mi cámara de una de sus manos a la otra, como malabarista.

-Sí- tardé un momento en contestar. Me acerqué a él y traté de quitársela, pero me apartó con su brazo. Comenzó a mover las flecha de galería. «Por favor, que no vea las fotos» pensé.

-Hey, tranquilo- reclamó riéndose. Levanto la cámara hacía mí y puso su dedo en el botón de fotografía, sin presionarlo-. ¡Sonríe!

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, pero antes de eso escuche el sonido del flash al disparar.

-Mira, saliste bien- rió. Observé la pantalla. Una imagen en la que salía aún más horrible que de costumbre se podía ver en ella.

-¡Ya devuélvemela!- dije, sonrojado por alguna razón.

-Está bien, enano- contestó devolviéndomela.

-No me llames así.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Tienes un nombre?- preguntó, acercándose a mí.

-Si, es Patrick.

-Bueno, Patrick, mi nombre es Pete- era obvio que sabía su nombre.

-Lo sé- contesté por lo bajo.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, vamos en la misma clase de Historia, me siento detrás de ti- mi mirada se dirigió a mi mochila, donde estaba guardando mis cosas, listo para irme si era necesario.

-No te había notado...

Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero un chico -y con un chico me refiero a Jack- llegó, interrumpiéndolo.

-Oye Pete, ¿vienes o qué?- preguntó, sin notar mi presencia al parecer.

-Un segundo.

-Despídete rápido del enano. Te espero allá- y se fue al terminar la frase.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Entonces "enano" es mi apodo en su grupo?

-No, bueno, algo así- se encogió de hombros-. Me tengo que ir, ¿te veo después?

-Supongo.

-Excelente. Hasta luego, Patrick- hizo una señal de despedida con su mano, sonriendo.

-Adiós- dije, mientras lo veía correr junto con su amigos.

***

Las fotos salían de la impresora una por una en forma de polaroid. Y conforme salían, yo las colgaba en mi muro de madera, les escribía la fecha de ese día, les ponía un gancho y las acomodaba en un hilo. Todas excepto las de Pete, esas sólo las guardaba. Si las colgaba en la pared, mis padres creerían que era una acosador y me echarían de la casa.

La impresora se encontraba acomodada en un mueble, a lado de mi cama, y el muro del otro lado, pero separado por unas cobijas con almohadas que había en el suelo. Así que ir de un lugar a otro era muy agotador, y más si tenías mi condición física.

Cuando terminé, me senté en mi cama y cogí mi computadora portátil. Al desbloquearla, conecté la memoria y pase todas mis fotos a la carpeta asignada. Mientras las revisaba, sonreí. No por nada, claro. Las fotos que había tomado de Pete me habían gustado, y bastante. Él me gustaba, y bastante. Pensé en que me había hablado esa tarde, que me había notado, aunque tan sólo fue un segundo.

Mi madre me llamó para cenar. Guardé las cosas debajo de unos papeles viejos del escritorio, y bajé las escaleras para comer, el olor a pavo recién cocinado inundaba el lugar.

***

Mi casillero estaba realmente desordenado, las cosas se caían por montones cuando lo abría. Acomodé todo lo mejor que pude y lo cerré, cuidando no golpearlo muy fuerte. Un leve susto se sintió en mi pecho al notar que alguien se encontraba detrás de la puertita de mi casillero, causando que diera un pequeño salto. Era Pete.

-Hola ena...- se detuvo un momento a pensarlo mejor-... Patrick.

-Hola Pete- contesté sonriendo-. ¿Y eso que no estas con Jack?

-Está con los demás chicos en educación física- dijo apuntando a la cancha-. Pero como voy un año atrás, no me dan esa clase con ellos.

-Oh, es verdad- contesté sin saber que otra cosa decir. No era muy bueno para hablar.

-¿Sabes si el profesor de Historia ya llegó? Olvidé mi cuaderno en casa.

-Creo que hoy no vendrá, escuché decirle a la directora que tenía una emergencia con su gato.

-¿Con su gato?- rió.

-Si, al parecer se comió algo que no sé tenía que comer- me encogí de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Fingiré que eso es normal y me alegraré de que no vino- sonrió-. Oye, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

-Me encantaría, pero la cafetería ya está cerrada...

-No necesitamos de la cafetería- rió-. Tengo muchas "provisiones" en mi casillero. ¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto.

Sonrió y avanzó hasta el siguiente pasillo. Pete iba caminando un poco delante de mí, tratando de que lo siguiera hasta su casillero para no perderme. «Cómo si no supiera dónde está tu casillero» pensé, pues este se encontraba a lado de mi salón de Literatura. Podía verlo al salir de clase casi todos los días, guardando sus libros y hablando con sus amigos populares.

Nos paramos frente a una hilera de casilleros azules, y rodó la ruedita negra de uno de ellos para abrirlo, poniendo su contraseña. Ya que este se abrió, pude ver que en la parte interior de la puerta tenía varias fotos pegadas, y al igual que el mío, estaba hecho un desastre; papeles revueltos, carpetas caídas, libros desacomodados.

-¿Te gusta Neurosis?- pregunté sorprendido, señalando un pequeño póster de ellos que tenía ahí.

-Son mi banda favorita- contestó mientras buscaba dentro, sonriéndome.

-Adoro su música. Me sorprende que los conozcas, a casi nadie que conozco le gustan- mire al suelo, no quería que viera que me había ruborizado.

-Son asombrosos, sin duda- comentó-. ¡Los encontré!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las provisiones- sacó varias bolsas de comida, llenando sus brazos de ellas-. Con esto bastará.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si, por favor- dijo deteniendo, como podía, las bolsas. Cogí una de pretzels y dos de frituras-. Gracias.

-¿Tienes idea de algún lugar donde podamos comer esto tranquilamente?

-La cancha del campo será un buen lugar.

Asentí, ambos nos dirigimos hacia allá. Nadie dijo nada de que lleváramos kilos de comida por los pasillos de la escuela cuando todo mundo estaba en clase, parecía estar bien.

Cuando llegamos, pude ver al resto de los amigos de Pete, corriendo alrededor de la cancha mientras el entrenador soplaba su silbato. Todos estaban sudados, tanto del cabello como de sus camisas. Puse la comida en medio de nosotros dos, en el centro de las bancas.

-¡Pete!- gritó Jack mientras corría. Al escuchar su grito lo saludó. Estaba a punto de devolverle el saludo, pero me miró, e ignorando aquello, siguió corriendo.

Me sentí mal. Se suponía que no debía pasar tiempo conmigo, la mirada de Jack lo decía todo. Quizás estaba conmigo por lástima, una apuesta. Cogí una bolsa de pretzels y traté de olvidar la situación.

-Me alegra no tener educación física hoy- comentó, masticando una fritura-. No tengo ganas de estar todo sudado.

-Si, yo tampoco- dije en seco, antes de llevarme un pretzel a la boca.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada- contesté, poniéndome mi mochila-. Solo recordé que tengo que llegar temprano a casa, mejor me voy.

-Oh, bueno... Hasta mañana.

-Si, hasta mañana...- dije, para después irme a paso rápido hasta la salida de la escuela.

*****

Pasó una semana desde entonces. Yo seguí hablando con Pete algunas veces, aunque Jack intervenía la mitad del tiempo. Ese día, llegué tarde a clases. No porque el despertador no hubiera sonado, simplemente lo ignoré. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela, no quería ver de nuevo la mirada fulminante de Jack diciéndome que no debería hablar con Pete. Lamentablemente, tenía que ir.

Entré diez minutos tarde a la clase de Historia. El maestro -si, el que tuvo una emergencia con su gato- me dejó entrar, con una advertencia. Me senté en el asiento que me correspondía, detrás de Pete. Coloqué mis libros en el pupitre y bajé mi gorra para cubrirme, no quería que me notara.

Durante toda la hora, no volteó a mirarme ni un segundo. Aunque era justamente lo que quería, me sorprendió. Él fue quien me comenzó a hablar, ¿y ahora me ignoraba? No tenía lógica. El timbre sonó y recogí mis cosas. Salí de ahí, para ir a mi casillero, necesitaba mi cámara, solo esta me ayudaría a aclarar mis pensamientos un poco.

Llegué y puse la contraseña, luego se abrió. La miré y antes de poder cogerla, una nota cayo al suelo. Era de color azul, y no tenía sobre ni nada, solo era un papel en el cual alguien había escrito.

"Hola, Patrick. Te veo en los baños antes de la segunda hora, necesito decirte algo.  
Por cierto, esa gorra te queda bastante linda.  
-Pete".

¿Decirme algo? ¿Algo como qué? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Por qué en los baños? ¿Enserio dijo que la gorra me quedaba linda?

En mi cabeza rondaban muchas preguntas, pero me había emocionado el hecho de que él la había puesto en ahí. Quizás por ello me había ignorado todo el día, para que no me diera cuenta. Ya era la segunda hora en ese momento. Debió de haberla puesto antes de clases, aunque como llegué tarde, no pude verla.  
«Dios, tengo que apresurarme» pensé. Cogí mi cámara y cerré el casillero.

Avancé por los pasillos rodeando a la gente, y pidiendo disculpas por los pies que iba pisando por accidente gracias a la prisa. Entré al baño de hombres, empujando la puerta movediza de madera con una "H" en ella.

El baño estaba completamente vació. Los azulejos blancos del suelo se veían brillantes, acababan de limpiarlo. No había nadie, no estaba Pete. Era extraño. Pensé en quedarme unos minutos ahí dentro, pero él no llegaba. ¿Entonces para qué quería que fuera? Fue una perdida de tiempo.

Me di la vuelta para marcharme, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Volteé hacia arriba y me topé frente a frente con el rostro de Jack. Quien menos esperaba -y menos quería- encontrarme en ese momento estaba frente a mis narices, tapando la salida del baño.

-Oh. H-Hola, Jack- dije torpemente tratando de evadirlo-. ¿Sabes? Ya me iba, así que si podrías moverte, por favor...

-¿Buscabas a alguien, enano?- preguntó en tono burlón-. ¿Tal vez a mi amigo, Pete?

-No, yo no...

-Pensé que no serías tan estúpido como para venir- volteó hacia atrás, al parecer también traía a sus amigos consigo-. Gerard, cubre la entrada. Avísame si alguien viene.

Me quedé inmóvil. El chico de cabello rojo, Gerard, se paró en la salida, recargado en la puerta mirando los pasillos.

-Te creía mucho más listo que esto- hizo una mueca-. No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído.

-¿D-De qué hablas?

-Creíste que la nota enserio la había escrito él, ¿cierto?

-Pero él la...- no terminé la frase. Entonces supe que había sido una trampa. «Oh, Dios, pero qué idiota soy»

-¿El enano creyó que realmente le gustaba a Pete?- le dijo a Gerard. Ambos rieron, y yo no encontré más opción que dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No veo la gracia- contesté, tratando de no tener los ojos cristalizados. ¿Y si Pete había sido parte de eso?

-La gracia es que eres un niñito tonto que realmente cree que tiene el derecho para salir con uno de los más deseados de toda la escuela- rió, acercándose a mí con los brazos cruzados-. Para Pete no eres más que una burla.

Tenía razón. Digo, no soy nada más que una burla. Estaba enamorado de él, y él solo jugaba conmigo. Estaba cegado por la ilusión que no pude ver la realidad.

-Si no soy nada para él, ¿por qué te molestas venir a decírmelo?- dije con la voz rota.

-Para que te alejes, eres un estorbo- me empujó, haciéndome caer al suelo-. Pete no volverá a hablarte nunca. Espero que eso te haga entender.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, una lágrima resbaló-. ¿Cómo que ya no me hablará? ¿Qué hice?

-Se dio cuenta de que lo que eres- sonrió, y me pateó en ese instante. Después de esa patada llegó otra, y luego un jalón de pelo-. Una molestia.

Dolía, mucho. Me estaba lastimando, me lo merecía. Nunca debí de haber hablado, nunca debí de haberlo fotografiado a escondidas, nunca debí haberme acercado a él. Si tan solo nunca lo hubiera visto en los pasillos no estaría en esa situación en ese momento.

-Ojalá así aprendas a diferenciar la letra falsa de una nota- me pateó una vez más.

Alzó su puño contra mí, a punto de golpearme. Estaba listo, listo para recibir el golpe. Cubrí mi rostro con ambos manos, agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Tenía miedo, eso suena cobarde. Mi cámara, seguía tirada en el suelo a mi lado, con un raspón en una de sus esquinas. En pocos segundos terminaría como ella, destruido.

Esperé varios segundos, pero su puño no llegaba a mi rostro. Abrí lentamente los ojos, y me quedé con la boca abierta.

-No te atrevas, Jack- era Pete. Estaba deteniendo su brazo, evitando que me lastimara.

-¡¿Cómo entraste?! ¡Se supone que Gerard estaba vigilando!- gritó entre dientes, intentando zafarse de él.

-Digamos que un amigo me ayudó- movió los dos brazos de Jack hacia atrás, sosteniéndolos.

Asomé mi cabeza por un lado de la pierna del que hace unos minutos me golpeaba. En la puerta, uno de los amigos de Pete, Andy, detenía al pelirrojo contra la pared sujetando el cuello de su chaqueta. Me miró y me sonrió.

-¡Andy! ¡Se supone que tu estabas de mi lado!

-¿Enserio?- preguntó, levantando una ceja-. Creo que te equivocaste.

Pete tomó impulso, poniendo su pie derecho levemente hacia arriba y empujó a Jack contra la pared. Este gritó, su mejilla estaba completamente pegada al muro de azulejo blanco.

-Creí que eras mi amigo.

-¡Lo soy! ¿Por qué crees que intento alejarte de este bicho raro?- me señaló,

-¡No lo llames así!- apretó uno de su puños, nunca lo había visto tan enojado-. Tú ya no eres mi amigo.

Lo soltó, y él se dio la vuelta, enfadado. Me miró, y yo seguía paralizado. Su mirada era la misma mirada fulminante de antes, pero por alguna razón ya no me causaba tanto temor.  
Pete me miró, y me tendió una mano para levantarme. La observé unos minutos, y la acepté temeroso.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, yo asentí-. No puedo creer lo que te hicieron.

-Creo que yo mismo lo cause. Pusieron una nota en mi casillero y...

-Y creíste que era mía- completó-. Lo sé, Andy me lo dijo todo.

-Me siento un tonto.

-Vamos. No digas eso, ambos caímos en su trampa- lo miré confundido-. No eres el único al que le dieron una nota falsa.

-¿A ti también? ¿Y qué decía?

-Nada importante, créeme.

-Bueno, mejor salgo de aquí- le sonreí tímidamente. Acomodé mi gorra y me fui al pasillo.

Había tardado demasiado en esa situación, no había manera de que me dejaran entrar a clase con tanto retraso. Decidí que debía irme a casa, quizás podía decirle a mi madre que me había sentido mal y fingir dolor de cabeza por el resto del día. Era mejor a quedarme más tiempo ahí. Coloqué bien mi mochila sobre mis hombros, y avancé por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela, esperando a que nadie me viera.

Llegué a la acera. Ningún autobús pasaba a esa hora por la zona, y caminar no era una opción viable. Me senté en una banca a unos kilómetros del lugar, esperando a que algo bueno pasara por una vez. No era mi idea faltar a clases ese día. No era mi culpa, ¿cierto? Dios, esperaba que no. Y que Joe se inventara una buena excusa para cubrirme, enserio la iba a necesitar. Suspiré. Recargué mis brazos encima de mis piernas y me cubrí el rostro, avergonzado.

-Olvidaste esto en el baño.

Retiré una de mis manos de mi cara. Mi anterior salvador estaba parado enfrente de mí, con mi cámara colgada del cuello. Con tanta prisa la había olvidado. Sonreí, pero creo que pareció más una mueca.

-Se supone que deberías estar en clase, ¿no?-pregunté, mientras lo miraba sentarse a mi lado.

-Lo sé. Y se supone que tú también deberías.

-No me sentía bien- respondí, era la misma excusa con la que planeaba convencer a mi madre. Pero él había estado ahí conmigo, no podía engañarlo.

-Claro...- levantó una ceja. Se quitó mi cámara del cuello y la colocó en sus piernas. Me sorprendió que siguiera funcionando-. Espero no te importe, pero me tome la libertad de ver algunas de tus fotografías. Son bastante buenas.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Vio las fotos de él? Oh, Dios.

-¿S-Si?- pregunté, intentando calmarme.

-Si, y estas son las mejores- la encendió y movió las flechas, hasta llegar a una foto-. Creo que al modelo le favorecen.

Y ahí estaba. Una de las fotos de Pete.

Me quedé paralizado. Tragué saliva, y suspire débilmente.

-Yo...

-No digas nada- sonrió-. Como dije, son muy buenas.

-¿No te molestan?

-¿Molestarme? ¡Por supuesto que no!- rió-. Sólo son fotos, ¿qué tienen de malo?

-Me alegro- suspiré, dejando escapar una sonrisa-. Todo lo que pasó hoy... Fue muy repentino.

-Te comprendo. Nunca creí que Jack fuera a hacer algo como eso.

-Soy tan idiota- admití, dándome una palmada en la cara.

-Ya te dije que no debes sentirte así.

-No puedo. Creí enserio que tú eras el chico de la nota. No debí haber caído en ello.

-¿Por qué era tan importante?

No respondí.

-Dime, anda- insistió, pero no me convenció. Entonces su cara se iluminó, como si tuviera una idea.

Cogió la cámara, y la sostuvo sin oprimir el botón. Como hace unos días, cuando hable con él por primera vez.

-¡Sonríe!- gritó.

Y esta vez, sí sonreí. Pero no porque él me dijera que lo hiciera, sino porque él me hacía sonreír. Una vez más, el flash se disparó directo a mi rostro.

-O la cámara es mágica, o en realidad eres así de lindo- comentó-. La segunda opción es más probable.

Me sonrojé. Me quité la mochila de los hombros, poniéndola a mi lado, y busqué entre toda la basura acumulada la nota falsa.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- dije, entregándosela.

La recibió y comenzó a leerla. Yo lo observaba atentamente, esperando a ver su reacción, impaciente. Cuando terminó, la dobló y la puso en el centro de la banca. No me miró.

-Es bastante tonto, lo reconozco. Yo sólo no supe cómo...

-Entonces si te engañaron como a mí- interrumpió.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijeron que supiste algo de mí. Que sentías asco al estar conmigo y, que ya no me querías ver.

-¿Algo de ti? ¿Qué cosa?- alcé una ceja.

-Que tú...- hizo una pausa-. Me gustas.

-¿T-Te gusto?- «¡LE GUSTO A PETE WENTZ!» gritaba mi cabeza.

-Sí... Y, ahora veo, que sientes algo parecido al parecer- su voz sonaba muy baja.

-Ah, yo- me sonrojé mucho más-. Sí, algo así.

Se acercó a mí, y lo miré a los ojos. Se inclinó, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. No alcancé a procesarlo rápidamente, me reí nervioso.

-Lamento haberte metido en todo este embrollo- comentó-. Pero me gustaría invitarte a comer un helado algún día.

-Me encantaría- dije, sonriendole.

Ahí fue cuando el autobús se paró frente a nosotros. Me despedí del chico que me traía loco desde hacía meses, y subí a él.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre comenzó a gritarme, preguntándome por qué estaba en casa tan temprano, si se suponía que debía estar en casa. Ni siquiera me molesté en explicarle. Me castigó por una semana. Sinceramente no me importaba. Tenía una cita indefinida con el chico de mis sueños.

El peor de los días se había convertido en uno de los mejores.

Y todo por sonreír.


End file.
